An Andith Christmas
by kymby67
Summary: Modern AU. Edith Crawley moves to London where she and her neighbor, Anthony Strallan, quickly form an attachment. Will either one find the courage to admit their true feelings at some point during the holiday season?
1. Blue Christmas

**This ship seems to have taken control of my brain. There may be two or three more short chapters...we'll just have to see how it goes.** **i** **don't own these characters or anything pertaining to DA. FOREVER ANDITH!**

Edith Crawley was at a loss. Christmas was just a few days away and soon she'd be on a train bound for Yorkshire. Her mother had insisted her middle daughter be home for the holidays.

"Christmas is meant to be spent with those you love, Edith" Cora scolded when Edith tried to beg off.

'Why should I attempt to take part in the festivities when most family members barely acknowledge my presence" she wondered. She knew exactly what would happen. It was the same scenario each time she went home.

"Hello dear, we're so happy you could make it" only to be cast aside for the remainder of her visit.

She could understand, to a certain degree, why she was so often overlooked when it came to her sisters.

Sybil was vivacious and outgoing. Everyone was attracted to her lively spirit.

And Mary, well, Mary had always commanded attention when she entered a room.

She was just Edith. Poor old, introverted, socially awkward, nearing thirty and still single Edith.

Yet, that wasn't the only reason she had no desire to resume her role as the Crawley family wallflower. In the last six months, she'd grown rather enamored with her neighbor, Anthony Strallan.

Upon moving to London, he'd been the first person she met and the only one to welcome her to the neighborhood.

She was aware the difference in their ages, still, she'd found herself drawn to him at once. He was tall, blonde, with the most mesmerizing blues eyes she'd ever seen! And with his adorable crooked smile and charming gentle manner, what woman wouldn't find Anthony attractive.

They had spoken only a few moments that first day, standing just outside her front gate, but Edith immediately sensed the older gentleman was just as introverted and awkward as herself.

Their paths began to cross on a daily basis. Their chats grew longer with each encounter, uncovering several similarities between the two. A shared love of literature and the tendency to prefer quiet evenings at home to nights out on the town, just to name a few. But the most surprising discovery, was the fact, they were both from Yorkshire and had come to London to make a fresh start.

Anthony had left years ago after a painful divorce from his ex-wife Maude.

Edith, just recently, in an effort to forge an identity other than the forgotten middle sister. The maiden aunt who'd care for her parents in their doting old age.

After a few weeks they met for tea on Edith's patio, an occurrence, which quickly became part of their afternoon routine.

Eventually Anthony worked up the courage to invite Edith to lunch. "I could" he suggested, show you some of my favorite cafe's, shops, and such."

"As a way" he continued with a blush, " you know, of helping you become better acquainted with the city."

Edith of course was thrilled at the prospect of spending more time in his company.

"I'd love to" she'd beamed.

Granny and her parents would have been appalled at her eagerness to accompany the older gentleman.

So now, Edith sat on her front steps feeling blue. Each passing moment took her closer to her family in Yorkshire and further from Anthony. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she considered her circumstances.

No, she hadn't been struck by the proverbial thunderbolt, but quietly and unexpectedly, Anthony Strallan had stolen her heart.

And now, the thought of being unable to see him during the holiday, of having to be so far from his calm comforting presence made her heart ache tremendously.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited the first chapter of this little drabble. I appreciate all of you! Downton Abbey does not belong to me.**

Anthony Strallan sat in front of the fire feeling sorry for himself. He flipped on the radio in hopes that hearing some Christmas music might cheer him up a bit.

In recent years, he hadn't looked forward to Christmas but this year the holiday was filling him with absolute dread. In just a few days, his lovely Edith would be gone until after the new year.

He let out a short bitter laugh. She wasn't his Edith.

He suddenly realized what a foolish notion he'd been entertaining. Thinking Edith and he would be spending the holiday together, their first Christmas so to speak, as if they were a couple.

On a whim, he'd went one late afternoon to pick out trees. At first, he'd been filled with excitement, anticipating the young woman's surprise, but once he neared his intended destination, doubts began to eat at him. What if Edith laughed at him, a middle aged man, one without children no less, wanting to decorate Christmas trees. Or maybe she'd pity him. God that would be even worse.

He was parked in front of the duplex, trying to decide what to do with the trees tied on top his vehicle, when a sharp rap on the driver's window startled him.

He looked up to see a giddy Edith beaming at him.

"Anthony" she squealed, "you're going to trim Christmas trees!"

"I, well maybe, I..I suppose. I..."

"May I help?" she begged tugging at his arm. "Please!"

He stepped out of the car and looked up at the firs. "Actually, one is for a certain strawberry blonde, whom I've heard as been a rather good girl this year."

Edith squealed again, jumping upon his shoulders and wrapping her arms around him, nearly knocking the older gentleman to the ground.

"Thank you Anthony!" cried Edith, kissing his cheek. "We'll listen to carols and bake Christmas cookies. It'll be so much fun!"

Anthony sighed, thinking of Edith's arms and her soft lips. It had been freezing outside that day and yet her closeness to him had warmed not only his body but his heart. He'd known then he was falling for her.

At that moment, the difference in their ages hadn't mattered. Just being with her and seeing her joy at a such a simple gesture made Anthony's chest swell with pride. He would gladly spend the rest of his days striving to bring her such happiness.

But a few days later, Edith had come to him on the verge of tears and his hopes came crashing down. Her Mother was insisting she return home to spend the holiday.

And then there was the more pressing matter, he hadn't taken time to consider. Edith's feelings towards him.

And once he did, it didn't take long to decide that such a magnificent woman wouldn't be interested in him. She'd only humored him because she'd known no one else. Once she was out mingling with young people her own age or meeting intelligent people through her freelance journalism, she'd forget him and he'd be left nursing a broken heart.

Anthony glared at the radio as 'Baby It's Cold Outside' began playing. He stood and threw another log on the fire. At the moment, the coldest place he'd ever known was the inside of his library.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They certainly make my day! Again, I do not own Downton Abbey or these two lovely characters.**

With great care, Anthony wrapped the volume of poetry containing works by American women. Once he'd added a blue bow, he gently placed the silver package under the tree. His selection had, among it's numerous contents, poems by Emily Dickinson, Edna St. Vincent Millay, and Gwendolyn Brooks.

After deciding upon the type of gift an intelligent open minded woman such as Edith would appreciate, he'd discreetly scanned the shelves of her library, making note of authors whom she had little, if any, material.

Knowing how she loved poetry, he decided this would be a perfect addition to her growing collection. He hoped she would be pleased.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was still half an hour before he was to meet the lovely young lady.

Edith would be leaving in the morning, catching the train to Downton, in order to arrive in time for annual ball hosted by the Crawley's on Christmas Eve.

She'd asked him, earlier that week, if they could have a little celebration of their own before she left. Of course, he'd readily agreed. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the strawberry blonde before she departed.

Truth be told, Anthony didn't want her to leave at all. The one thing he wanted most this Christmas was for Edith to spend the holiday with him.

As much as he might want to, he couldn't ask her to stay. It wasn't right. Someone as vivacious as Edith Crawley was meant to be dancing and flirting with handsome young men her own age on Christmas Eve.

Anthony shook his head. Tonight he refused to be sad. There'd be plenty of time for that while Edith was away.

He picked up her gift and the bottle of wine he'd chosen for their evening and headed across the street to her duplex.

Since she'd be leaving the next morning, Edith wanted to spend her time with Anthony rather than cooking and cleaning up. With that in mind, she'd bought a variety of platters consisting of meats, cheeses, and fruit, along with a loaf of freshly baked bread.

She had just finished setting the last of it out when Anthony rang the doorbell.

"Anthony" she scolded, casting a stern look towards him as he entered, "I thought we agreed. "No presents!"

"I know. But. It's just..it's Christmas..please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset" she said with a wink, "I've something for you as well. I suppose it's true what they say about great minds."

Oh, if only that were so my sweet, Anthony thought.

The evening flew by with the couple talking, laughing, and enjoying the food and wine.

Too soon the clock on the mantle struck midnight.

"Is it that time already? I should go and let you rest. You've a long journey ahead of you tomorrow" Anthony smiled sadly. _I_ _wish you didn't have to go._

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Edith sighed as they walked to the front door. _Oh, Anthony,_ _I_ _wish you'd ask me to stay._

"Wait!" she exclaimed, hurrying back to the library. "You can't leave yet, we haven't opened our gifts."

Edith returned and handed him a small parcel. "I hope you like it" she blushed.

The older gentleman tore away the wrapping to reveal a wallet with the initials APS stamped into the leather.

"Edith, you shouldn't have. This is too much."

"There's a little something extra inside. Wouldn't want you to forget me while I'm gone."

"I may not have known you very long Edith, but I assure you, it will take much more than a week for me ever to forget you."

The tone in which Anthony made his declaration caused Edith to glance at him. His blues eyes flashed with an intensity she'd never before seen. And just as quickly it was gone.

Opening the tri-fold, his breath caught at the stunning picture of Edith inside. "So beautiful" he murmured to himself. "Edith, would you mind terribly much, if I gave you a hug?"

"Not at all."

Edith stepped into Anthony's open arms. He closed his eyes, savoring the contact, holding her for a moment or two longer than he felt was appropriate before clearing his throat. "Now, your turn young lady."

With trembling hands, Edith gently unwrapped her gift. "Anthony" she exclaimed, "this is simply marvelous! Oh my! Sylvia Plath, Maya Angelou...I can't believe it. No one has ever bought me such a thoughtful gift."

With that, she wrapped her delicate arms around him again, and reaching up on her tiptoes, placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering for just a moment to breathe in his scent.

Edith stepped away and the couple gazed at each other awkwardly.

Finally Anthony found his voice, "And now I really must let you go."

At the bottom of the steps, Anthony stopped and turned back to Edith. "I hope you have a happy Christmas my dear girl."

"Happy Christmas, Anthony" Edith managed, fighting back tears, as she watched him cross the street.

After unlocking his door, Anthony reached in, flipping on the outside light. Waving across to Edith, he watched to make sure she was safely inside before entering his own apartment.


	4. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**As** **always thanks for taking time to review, follow, or favorite. It means so much to me. A special thank you to all the guests whom I can't PM. And these characters do not belong to me.**

Inside his apartment, Anthony was immediately restless. He missed the warmth of Edith's presence and the sound of her laughter.

Pouring a tumbler of scotch, he flipped on the television, hoping to drown out the silence.

Pulling Edith's gift from his pocket, he brushed his thumb across the smooth leather. Opening it to look at Edith's picture, he wondered what she had meant by 'wouldn't want you to forget me while I'm gone'?

He frowned, she couldn't possibly return his feelings. Could she?

But now was not the time to ask her. Was it? No, it was Christmas, for goodness sakes, and she was leaving in a few hours. Best to wait until she returned.

"That's just an excuse old man and you know it" he berated himself, " the truth is, you, Anthony Strallan are a coward! You're afraid of being rejected, of making a fool of yourself. If you don't speak to Edith, you'll regret it."

Racking his brain, trying to decide how and when to approach Edith, he kept returning to a remark Cora had made. He hated to admit it, but, he agreed with her mother, 'Christmas was meant to be spent with those you love'. And suddenly, Anthony knew exactly what he needed to do.

Across the street, Edith tried to focus on the last minute details she needed to take care of before catching her train. Unfortunately, all she could think about was Anthony. Realizing she wouldn't fall asleep any time soon, she picked up his gift and sank down on the sofa. She'd not noticed earlier but inside the cover he'd written:

' _I_ _thought this would help to pass the hours on the train, as well as at Downton, should_ _things become_ _too hectic._ _Also, whenever you read from these pages,_ _I hope, in some small way, you might remember me._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Anthony_

Edith abruptly burst into tears. She was in love with Anthony Strallan and the wonderful evening she'd just spent with the charming gentleman only made leaving even more difficult. A week without seeing his crooked grin or bright blue eyes. Without hearing his voice. She glanced at the clock, the man hadn't left but thirty minutes ago and already she was miserable.

Looking out the window, she noticed it had begun to snow. Across the way, a light shone from Anthony's library, and Edith smiled, imagining him reading A Christmas Carol in front of the fire. So lost in thought was the young woman, she didn't hear the knock at her front door. It wasn't until the rapping became rather insistent, that she was drawn from her reverie.

What on earth?

"Edith, are you up? Edith, please, it's Anthony."

Rushing to the front door, Edith flung it open. " Anthony, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

He brushed off her concerns with a wave of his hand.

"Remember what your mother said about being with those you love at Christmas. She's right! And you should be here, with me. Because God help me, I love you Edith and I'm asking, no begging, you to stay. Please, my darling girl, spend Christmas with me!"

So determined was the older gentleman, to reveal his feelings before doubts crept in, that he failed to notice Edith's tears until he'd finished with his passionate declaration.

"Oh my sweet, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Let's forget I said anything. You'll go home for Christmas and when you return, we'll continue as friends."

"NO!" Edith shook her head. "No, no, NO!"

Well, old man, Anthony thought with dismay, now you've ruined everything. Just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?

With clenched fists, the strawberry blonde wiped away her tears and stepped towards Anthony who promptly stepped back.

"Anthony Strallan, you idiot," she began, "I refuse to be just your friend because I love you too! So you..."

Suddenly, Anthony's lips found hers and whatever she'd intended to say was forgotten as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and studied her intently.

"What's going on inside that head of yours? Out with it", she demanded.

"You're not just saying that out of... pity?"

Taking a deep breath, Edith looked him in the eye, "I haven't much experience in matters of the heart but I'm pretty certain, if people said I love you out of pity, I'd be hearing those three words all the time."

"You are not to be pitied, Edith Crawley," he firmly stated, pulling her into his arms, "admired and adored, yes. But never pitied."

"And you wonder why I love you."

"So you'll stay, in London, with me?"

"Of course," she said with decisiveness, "I belong with you."

Anthony looked towards the heavens and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. He would certainly be having a Merry Christmas.


	5. May Ev'ry Day Be Christmas

**I'm sure you've noticed the titles for the chapters of this little drabble are Christmas songs. If you're not familiar with this particular song, check out the version by Irma Thomas and the Preservation Hall Jazz Band. It can be found on Spotify.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

"Now, that you're spending the holiday in London, I suppose you'll call your parents to let them know you've changed your plans."

Edith laughed, "I most definitely won't!"

"But, they'll worry when they haven't seen or heard from you."

"It's Christmas eve, my parents will be too busy playing the perfect hosts to notice I haven't arrived. I intend to wait until Mama calls me, which probably won't be until time to open gifts Christmas morning."

"Surely there must be someone who..."

"Its ok Anthony, I'm used to being forgotten or at best an afterthought. Sybil, my younger sister, is the only one who'll wonder what's happened to me."

"I simply can't believe that someone as charming, intelligent, and lovely as you could be so overlooked."

"I think you may be the only person, to hold me in such high regard" Edith yawned.

"That's my cue to go young lady. It's been a long evening and we both need to get some sleep."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"It'll be rather late, I'm afraid. I've a busy day planned seeing as I thought you'd be away."

"As long as I get to see your handsome face, I don't care how late it is" replied Edith yawning once more.

"I'll see you tonight, sweet" Anthony smiled, placing a kiss to Edith's strawberry curls, before taking his leave.

"I stopped by my flat, before coming over" Anthony grinned, bringing a DVD and a bag of popcorn from behind his back. "I thought we might have a movie night, if you're feeling up to it."

"It's a Wonderful Life. I watch this film every Christmas! You start the movie while I make us some cocoa."

When she came out of the kitchen, Anthony patted the seat on the sofa beside him. Setting their cups down, Edith nestled under his arm and put her feet upon the cushions. Laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes, she let out a sigh.

"So sweetheart" Anthony asked a few moments into the movie, "how many times have you seen this film? Edith? I asked."

Turning towards her, he let out a small chuckle, Edith Crawley was fast asleep. Soft snores escaping from slightly parted lips. Easing the young lady out of his arms, he looked around, finding a blanket with which to cover her. Tucking her in, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered 'goodnight my sweet'.

He now found himself facing a dilemma. Should he quietly let himself out? Should he stay? Would Edith think him presumptuous if he did so. Honestly, he didn't want to leave Edith's side ever again, and so, he settled back in a comfy chair near the fire.

Turning off the lamp, he sat, mulling the past six months over in his mind. Without doubt, they were the best of his life and that was due to Edith.

Staring into the dying embers, Anthony decided he was tired. Tired of being lonely. Tired of regrets. For once in his life, he was going to chase after happiness, instead of waiting for it to find him.

Satisfied with his decision and nearly exhausted, he finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

Edith was still sleeping when Anthony woke the next morning. He took the opportunity to study her features unobserved.

She was, in his opinion, a true beauty. A warm, loving, intelligent goddess wrapped up in strawberry blonde waves, delicate lips, and chestnut brown eyes. And yet, this gorgeous young woman, somehow thought herself plain.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Anthony rose, suppressing a groan, and went to put a kettle on.


	6. A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Anthony Strallan, in this story, is the Anthony from season one. The bolder, more confident Anthony who asks Edith to the concert in York. He may seem out of character, although I hope not too much, but this is AU. Also I've just re-read 'The New Harvester' by Seaweed Soap. If you haven't read it, by all means, please do. It's one of my favorites.**

Edith awoke Christmas morning, a bit confused, before realizing she'd slept on her sofa. Oh no, I fell asleep, after practically insisting that dear man come over.

Led by the heavenly scent of bacon frying, she padded across the hall to the kitchen, where Anthony was having a cup of tea.

"Happy Christmas" she greeted the tall blonde leaning against the counter, "I'm really sorry about last night" she added sheepishly.

"Please, no need to apologize" he said with a crooked grin. "Happy Christmas!"

"I hope you don't mind" he continued, gesturing towards the table, "I made breakfast. Nothing fancy mind you, just eggs and bacon, some tea and toast."

"Oh, this is simply marvelous. You're marvelous!" gushed Edith, filling her plate.

The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence as the hungry couple feasted.

"I could get used to this" Edith beamed, munching on some bacon. "Having breakfast together. Falling asleep in your...", the strawberry blonde's voice trailed off.

Anthony glanced up sharply, studying the pained expression on the young woman's face.

"What were you going to say?" the older gentleman asked, his voice low.

Edith pushed back her chair, in such a hurry, she nearly toppled over with it. "Just babbling" she muttered, as she made to rush past him.

Anthony stood quickly, grasping Edith's wrist and pulling her to him, "you were saying?"

Red-faced, the young woman stared uncomfortably at the floor.

"Start from the beginning" Anthony demanded, tilting her face up towards his, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding."

"Fine! I said, I could get used to this. Having breakfast together. Falling asleep in your arms. Happy now?" she huffed.

"Not quite" he replied, before capturing her lips in a blistering kiss.

Edith had thought their first kiss passionate but compared to this one, it now seemed rather chaste. Anthony's lips seemed to be everywhere at once, ravaging her mouth, her neck, the base of her throat.

I could get used to this as well, she thought, threading her fingers through his hair. Anthony groaned and sliding one hand down from her shoulders, began working at the buttons on her blouse.

He'd managed to undo three when Edith's phone rang. Startled, the pair sprang apart, breathing heavily.

"You should answer that. It may be your mother."

"I suppose" Edith agreed grudgingly. "I'll put it on speaker. You need to see what I deal with on a regular basis."

"Hello."

"Edith, where are you? Are you OK? Mama and Papa are about to organize a search party."

Sybil was on the other end of the line, apparently trying to whisper.

"I didn't see you at all last night Ede, but I know how much you hate these functions so I just assumed you were hiding out."

"Sybil, calm down!" Edith interrupted her sister. "I'm fine. I decided to spend Christmas in London."

"Edie" Sybil, squealed, "are you celebrating the holiday with that handsome neighbor of yours!"

"Yes" Edith answered, which promptly earned another shriek.

"Sybil, who are you talking to? Is that your sister?" Cora asked as she entered the room.

"I, for one, don't understand why everyone's on pins and needles. I'm sure this is just a ploy by Edith to garner some attention" came Mary's haughty voice. "You know how dramatic she can be."

"For your information, Mary" Sybil began, "She's spending Christmas with Anthony Strallan!"

"Who's this Anthony Strallan?" inquired Cora.

"Do you pay any attention to Edith when she calls?" asked Sybil, "it's Anthony this and Anthony that. Really Mama, he's ninety percent of the conversation on her end."

Blushing a deep red, Edith groaned inwardly and glanced in Anthony's direction. The man was grinning like an idiot.

"You're the only one she talks to" Mary sniffed "that's not our fault."

"I suspect that's because I'm the only one who listens. Anyway, he's also a Yorkshire native."

"Will you girls please stop bickering" Cora pleaded. "Mmm, I wonder if he's any relation to the Strallan's who own Locksley estate?"

"One and the same" the gentleman in question called out, causing Cora and Sybil to gasp.

Edith snapped her head around to look at him. Smirking, he simply shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his tea.

"What's so important about Locksley?"

"It's only one of the wealthiest estates in the county, Mary" Sybil chided.

"Are you sure you won't come home?" Cora asked. "After all, Sybil did make the trip from Ireland."

"No Mama. I plan to have a wonderful Christmas, just Anthony and me."

"I know! Edith can come visit Tom and me in the new year. After the honeymoon! So I can meet my new brother-in-law!"

"SYBIL!" Completely mortified, Edith turned to Anthony, to mouth an apology but seeing the serious expression etched in his face, she quickly looked away.

"Well, there's no sign of Edith" Robert said, joining the ladies.

"That's because she's still in London, Robert!" Cora pointed towards the phone.

"Apparently" Mary sneered, "Edith's taken up with the owner of Locksley, and they're spending Christmas together."

"Anthony Strallan is nearly my age!" Robert exclaimed. "Edith, what on earth are you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know Papa. That I might like to be happy? Anyway, I have to go now. Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Ede!" Sybil cheered. "Happy Christmas, Anthony!"

"Happy Christmas!" Anthony sung out.

"He's with her now?" Robert roared, as Edith hung up.

"I'm sorry" Edith apologized, turning towards Anthony, "that went even worse than I expected."

"We don't get to choose our family" he stated. "Unlike the other people we allow into our lives" he finished, under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, afraid I'm the one who's babbling now."

"So, thoughts on my family?"

"I find I quite like Sybil. I look forward to meeting her. The other one seems positively ghastly!"

"God, I love you!"

"Enough about family. Let us enjoy Christmas sweetheart!"


	7. Love Is Christmas

**Thanks to everyone for all your wonderful comments. I hope you've had a lovely holiday and wish you the best in the coming year.**

"We have the whole day ahead of us, what shall we do first?"

"A nap?" suggested Edith.

Anthony snickered. "How old did you say you were?"

"You know exactly how old I am. Why?"

"It seems you're very fond of sleep" he teased. "Are you sure YOU'RE not the oldest?"

"Very funny. The last few days have been exhausting. The past week actually. And, I'm certain, you didn't sleep well at all last night."

"You're right, a nap sounds wonderful. You go lie down and I'll just be on the couch."

"Anthony Strallan! We've finally admitted our feelings and just faced down my family. You and I are taking a nap together."

"Technically, my sweet," Anthony gave a lopsided grin, "we didn't actually 'face' your family."

"You've suddenly become awfully cheeky."

"Must be the company I've been keeping."

As the strawberry blonde led Anthony down the hall, he began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what Edith expected. If she crawled under the covers or began removing her clothes, should he follow suit? His mind, not to mention his heart, was racing.

Fortunately, Edith seemed to read his thoughts. Entering the room, she kicked off her shoes and crawled on top the covers. Flopping back on one of the pillows, she held her hand out to him, "stop fretting" she ordered, "I just want you to hold me."

Anthony, not sure if he should be relieved or disappointed, did as he was told. Lying back, he stretched an arm out, so Edith could lie on his shoulder, and wrapped the other around her delicate frame. No words were needed as the couple enjoyed this new intimacy and soon both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Anthony awoke alone. Slipping on his shoes, he went in search of his Edith. She sat, drinking tea whilst reading from the book he'd given her. She made to move over but rather than join her on the sofa, he took the chair across from her.

"Hey sleepy head" she giggled, "looks as though you needed a nap even more than I did."

"Well, if I'm to be seen in the presence of such a lovely young woman, I need my beauty rest."

"What would you like to do? We could play cards or.."

"No" Anthony stood quickly, "I believe, I'll find something to read as well."

Perusing the shelves, he selected a work and much to Edith's dismay, settled back in his chair.

Anthony's mind was spinning, and the pretense of reading would allow him to quietly think without any distractions, mainly one, named Edith. He stared blankly at the book before him absent-mindedly turning the pages. He gazed at Edith, out the window, and back to Edith. Frowning, he sighed, and picked at his sweater.

Occasionally, the young lady glanced up to find the gentleman, brow furrowed, studying her intently.

"I can't bear much more" Edith finally spoke. "What's troubling you?"

"I've no idea what you mean."

"Anthony don't! It's like you've the weight of the world on your shoulders. Frowning and fidgeting since you've sat down. Are..Are you having.. second thoughts? Is it the phone call? I realize my family must seem overwhelming but..."

"Oh, sweet one" he rushed to her side. "It's not that at all. I, well, I thought...You were supposed to be gone..I, uh planned... but now" he stammered.

Edith face fell, "You had other plans and now I'm intruding. Please don't feel obligated to..."

Taking her hand, he knelt down, looking into her eyes, "Edith Crawley, I love you and have for some time but was unwilling to admit it until I realized how desperately miserable I was going to be while you were away. I planned to ask as soon as you returned, after the new year, but now, there's no reason to wait." Taking a deep breath, Anthony forged ahead before he lost his nerve. "Edith, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Edith was speechless. This incredibly handsome, charming, intelligent gentleman was asking her, Edith Crawley, to be his wife.

"Yes!" she finally cried, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. "Yes!"

"Thank God" Anthony gave a nervous chuckle, "For a minute, I thought...Oh wait, the ring, I.. I have it..ah, yes, here it is" he stuttered, fumbling through his pockets. "I love you" he murmured, slipping it onto her delicate finger.

"It's absolutely beautiful" she admired the rose band with alternating diamond baguettes and round diamonds.

"I'd like to be married as soon as possible. Unless, of course, you want a big wedding."

"I want to be Edith Strallan and the sooner, the better, as far as I'm concerned."

"2017 is going to be a very good year!" pronounced Anthony, leaning in for the first of many kisses that night.

 **THE END**

 **Not how I originally intended to finish this story but then I didn't plan on it being seven chapters in length either. Not completely satisfied with the ending, but it was meant to be a Christmas drabble and so I wanted to post asap since the holidays are over.**


	8. Epilogue

**To a recent guest reviewer who requested an Easter update...here you go. I hope you enjoy. And of course, I do not own DA.**

Sybil and Edith had recently finished hiding a few dozen brightly colored Easter eggs on the grounds around Locksley's stately gingerbread house. And now, the sisters stood laughing together as Tom and Anthony cast incredulous looks at one another. Apparently, finding objects hidden in plain sight was proving to be quite a challenge for the Branson and Strallan children as they toddled past eggs which, obviously, had been placed so the youngsters might easily find them.

Tom managed to keep from throwing up his hands in exasperation as he, once again, walked four year old Nora and three year old Kerry past a bright blue egg sitting atop a fence post in the front yard.

With his signature crooked grin of adoration, which he constantly wore in the presence of his children, Anthony slowly circled three and half year old twins, Emma and Philip, around the bench which held a pale yellow prize for what Edith knew was at least the third time.

Sybil, realizing the egg hunt might go on indefinitely, began dropping 'you're getting warmer hints', to try and speed up the search.

"Da" Emma asked Anthony, "can Auntie Sybil and Mummy help us?

Anthony chuckled, thinking how whenever the two families got together, the Strallan siblings began calling him Da. And, if the Baronet was honest with himself, the fact that they're doing so irritated Robert and Violet Crawley to no end, made the term even more endearing.

"A member of the English nobility, allowing his children to refer to him as Da. Why it's downright disgraceful" the Dowager Countess had exclaimed through pursed lips.

The older gentleman had entertained thoughts of encouraging the twins to call him Da rather than Papa. But, after four years, the Crawley's were finally starting to accept him into the family, and so he'd decided against it.

"Emmy, that's an excellent idea" Tom called out. "The sooner we find 'em the sooner we'll be sittin' down to a pint Anthony, old boy!"

"Excuse me" Anthony, feigning offense, gestured towards his children, "are you calling me OLD?

"Edith" the Irishman called over his shoulder, "I hope you're doin' your part to keep our Anthony here young?

Edith grinned at the exchange between the brothers in law. Four years prior, she and Anthony had gone to Scotland to marry in a simple ceremony just before Valentine's day after it became apparent her family, at least those in Yorkshire, felt that by accepting Anthony's proposal she was, in effect, throwing away her life.

Toward the end of their month long honeymoon, the couple had ventured to Ireland to meet Sybil and Tom. Initially, Anthony worried he'd have nothing in common with the much younger man but in the few days they'd spent together, what with their love of politics, cars, championing causes for the less fortunate, and Crawley women, the two became fast friends. The birth of the children had further solidified the friendship as both men became doting fathers and uncles.

Watching as her husband and Tom patiently strolled along, talking and laughing amongst themselves while leading a child in each hand, Edith felt as though her heart might burst from joy. Reaching up, she quickly brushed away a tear.

Sybil grasped her sister's hand, whispering "we're both very lucky women Edie to have married such wonderful loving men." The strawberry blonde could only nod in agreement.

Once Edith and Sybil joined the search, the two families quickly filled their baskets with colored treasures and went inside.

The little ones, tuckered out from all the activity, immediately fell asleep on the library floor once they quieted down. Anthony and Tom hastily downed a pint and grabbed a second while the girls had tea and discussed Sybil's charity work at the hospital in Dublin.

"Anthony, how is it being semi-retired" asked Sybil. "Do you get bored."

"Not at all. It's a perfect fit. Now that I'm less involved in the management of Locksley, Edith is able to work on her freelance articles from home while I tend to the children. Being older, I worry about how much time I might actually have, so my top priority is making as many memories as possible with them."

Tom nodded, "I can understand. Sometimes, when I'm on assignment, especially if I'm traveling outside Ireland, I wonder if Nora and Kerry would remember their Da should anything happen."

"Enough dour talk" Edith interjected, "it's time you all headed back to the Abbey and I intend for it to be a happy farewell."

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Sybil asked.

"Not a chance Syb" Edith snorted. "I've had my fill of the blessed Lady Mary for the moment and even though they've warmed up to him a bit, I'd rather Anthony not suffer any more of Granny and Papa's disdain this week"

Soon everyone gathered outside and after exchanging hugs and teary goodbyes and securing a promise from the Strallans to visit later that Spring, the Bransons headed towards Downton.

Edith turned and wrapping her arms around Anthony whispered, "an early night for us I think, once the twins go down."

"It would appear my young, incredibly sexy wife is implying I'm old and should get plenty of rest."

"I'm implying, husband of mine, that you'll need your rest after I've had my wicked way with you."


End file.
